


【耀瞳】无处可逃 （上）

by wenyu



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyu/pseuds/wenyu





	【耀瞳】无处可逃 （上）

好吧，不知不觉中粉丝过百了，这篇是熙白点的梗，权当庆祝了(●･◡･●)ﾉ♥文笔不好，凑合看哈Ꮚ❛ꈊ❛Ꮚ咩

 

 

（这里面婷婷是个打酱油的，暂定包局丢失了N年的女儿，嘿嘿，18岁，是白羽瞳的小迷妹，应白羽瞳的请求，帮忙还没开窍的白羽瞳应付催婚的白妈妈，她的至理名言:偶像是用来崇拜的，男神才是老公人选。）

 

不只从何时起，白羽瞳觉得展耀变了，变得不像他所熟悉的那个展耀了，但现在。。

 

白羽瞳揉了揉额头，无奈叹息道，算了，无论如何，他都无法放着展耀不管，不过现在，麻烦的反而是自己，自己才26岁就被老妈逼着去相亲，虽然现在有婷婷帮着自己搪塞，但婷婷也不可能帮自己一辈子啊，唉！

 

“婷婷啊婷婷，你说，你要是一辈子都追不上你男神该多好啊！那样我就不用这么烦恼，不用被家里逼婚，婷婷的男神你要坚持住啊！！！……”白羽瞳趴在办公桌上一边沉浸在自己的思绪里，一边喃喃自语着让小迷妹婷婷听到了都能打死他的‘祈祷’，反而没注意到展耀什么时候进了他的办公室。

 

婷婷！婷婷！！婷婷！！！展耀听着白羽瞳嘴里不断呢喃出口的名字，骨子里的暴怒分子几乎控制不住要溢体而出，为什么？明明以前从小白嘴里说出的话都是关于他展耀的，只是分开几年，这一切却改变的彻彻底底，到底是哪一步错了？！

 

看着趴在桌子上仍一无所觉的白羽瞳，展耀恨恨的瞪了一眼，你就念叨那个女人吧，总有一天我会让你眼里，心里，脑海里满满的都是我，我会把你锁在床上，让你除了我之外再也想不起其他的。

 

展耀愤恨的吐了一口气。

 

他再也忍受不了小白不属于他的生活。

 

计划开始了。

 

小白，不要怪我，要怪就只能怪你自己，你要是爱上我多好，我们可以顺理成章的在一起，那样我还能给你一些自由，现在……

 

我会对你好的，前提是你得是属于我的。

 

对于白羽瞳，展耀是志在必得。

 

 

…………分割线…………

 

白羽瞳悠悠醒来，发现自己赤身裸体的被锁在床上，身上只盖了一床薄被，果不其然，展耀约自己出来根本不是为了散心。

 

对于展耀，并不担心呢，那家伙强的离谱，别看手无缚鸡之力，但谁都躲不过他的催眠，就在前几天，展耀甚至催眠了自己。所以在展耀清醒的时候，没有人能伤害到他，当然，这一切的前提是，除了他自己，毕竟展耀受伤大多都是源于他自己的笨手笨脚。

 

至于他自己被赤身裸体的锁在床上，对于超级直男白羽瞳来说，对方大概只是想看他笑话吧。

 

在床上躺了一会儿，还是没人进来，白羽瞳终于忍不住了，“喂！你们把我抓到这儿，不会是请我来睡觉的吧？！”

 

啪嗒，门开了，展耀走了进来，白羽瞳看到展耀，大喜过望，冲展耀说道:“猫儿，我就知道他们困不住你，快过来帮我开锁。”

 

看着一无所知，仍然笑的一脸阳光的白羽瞳，展耀无奈扶额，都这样了，这个单细胞生物竟然还是没反应过来怎么回事，真是……展耀不由笑出声来，这可不就是自己喜欢的白羽瞳嘛，永远那么干净，那么纯粹。

 

“猫儿，你还站着干嘛？！快来帮我……唔……嗯……放开……我……”白羽瞳话没说完就被展耀吻住，白羽瞳下意识抿住嘴不让在唇瓣上游移的舌进入，却被展耀抓住下颚，白羽瞳不由自主的张开嘴，任由展耀的唇舌探入口中四处舔舐，直到白羽瞳喘不过气，拼命挣扎，展耀才放开他。

 

白羽瞳慌忙大口喘气，犹带不解的问展耀:“猫儿，你干嘛突然吻我啊？！弄得我都喘不过气了，是不是有人在监视我们？”

 

展耀无语=_=，一把掀开白羽瞳身上的薄被，一双手在他身上来回游走，嘴里恨恨的说道:“我就看你能迟钝到什么时候！”

 

“哇⊙∀⊙！猫儿你……？！”白羽瞳话还没出口就被嫌他破坏气氛的展耀吻住双唇，再出口的就是断断续续的呻吟声。

 

直到展耀的手探进白羽瞳股间的秘地，白羽瞳才恍然大悟，拼命挣扎起来，可是他双手双脚都被极坚固的锁链锁在了床柱上，根本扯不断，又不想伤害展耀，只能任由展耀一边撩起他的欲望，另一只手再他身后蜜穴润滑开拓。

 

白羽瞳一向自律，把所有热情都献给了警局和健身房，平时连自慰都很少，哪禁得住展耀这般撩拨，顿时被撩起了欲望，要不是还留有一份清醒，只怕早已沉溺欲海。在展耀抽出手指换上粗热的硬物时，白羽瞳也顾不了其他了，一手刀劈向展耀脖颈，不想立时软倒在床，被展耀掐着细腰撞进体内深处。

 

“不……唔……疼……出去……”白羽瞳痛吟出声，不想竟刺激到展耀，展耀红着眼，下身往外退出一点又狠狠的撞了进来，惹得白羽瞳闷哼出声，想要推开展耀，却全身无力，只得任展耀予取予夺，肆意侵犯。

 

展耀明明是将白羽瞳紧紧抱在怀里，下身激烈的侵犯着白羽瞳，他的吻却飞絮般轻柔的舔吻着白羽瞳的眉眼，“小白，是不是很疑惑我会侵犯你？想不想知道你为什么会全身无力？”

 

在展耀激烈的进攻下，白羽瞳努力保持清醒，听得展耀的问话，想要说些什么却只发出了一连串呻吟，只能无力的点点头。

 

“小白，还记得前几天我刚刚催眠了你吗？”看着白羽瞳猛然睁大的凤眸，展耀轻笑着凑近白羽瞳耳边，“对，就是那次，我对你下了催眠，只要你反抗我，就会全身无力。至于这个，”展耀下身狠狠一撞，逼得身下人发出一阵破碎的呻吟，“我爱你啊！小白！”

 

看着白羽瞳不可置信的眼神，展耀笑了，眼里那病态的留恋再也抑制不住，“呐，小白，乖乖的待在我怀里，好不好？不要离开我，哪怕毁了全世界我也要把你紧紧箍在怀里。”

 

“不，不！猫儿，你不能这么对我，你怎么可以这么对我？！”展耀疯狂的宣言吓坏了白羽瞳，他知道展耀说的是真的，只要他想，他绝对有能力把全世界拖入毁灭的深渊。

 

看着怀里被攻破心理防线的白羽瞳，展耀打开白羽瞳四肢上的锁链，把白羽瞳抱紧怀里，脐橙的姿势使得展耀的欲望进入的更深，展耀掐住白羽瞳的腰，抬起，狠劲落下，直逼得白羽瞳在也无法保持清醒，哭求着展耀放过自己，却不知他这样哭着求饶的样子，更是刺激的展耀停不下来。

 

浑浑噩噩间，被展耀哄着说了不知多少荤话，只惹得体内的欲望更加粗大，被人压在身下灌了满肚子的精液，最后直到展耀尽兴了才放过他，将欲望埋在白羽瞳体内，堵住往外流的精液，搂着人睡下了。

 

一夜无眠。


End file.
